The Final Battle
by Flying-Platypus6
Summary: Sequel to The Last Breath! Year 2026, families have grown, Rose is acting strange, Claire finally meets her real father.Have things changed for the better or the worst? Is this the end? Is this the Doctor's Final Battle? Title/rating may change!
1. Stories

**NOTE: DO NOT READ THIS BEFORE READING THE LAST BREATH! ****IT WILL BE CONFUSING! FOR THOSE WHO HAVE PLEASE ENJOY!  
****ALSO TITLE MAY CHANGE!**

**A/N: Yay! The 1****st**** chapter of the sequel is finally here! ****Sorry it's really late! I was busy for the past 2 weeks with rehearsals for the school show, practising keyboard, reading other stories and having writers block!**

**Title:** The Final Battle

**Characters**: Rose, the Doctor, John S. (Human Doctor or 10.5), Donna, Lee, Tom, Martha, Luke, Maria, Mickey, Jenny, Davros (Alex), the Master, Tony, Jackie and Pete. Clyde, Rani, members of Rose's, Martha's and Donna's family, Jake may appear later on.

**Rating:** K+ but may change.

**Summery:** Sequel to The Last Breath. Year 2026, everybody has changed. Families have grown, friends have been made but it's not as perfect as everyone thinks. What exactly happened on the crucible when Alex returned? What happened when everyone left? Did everything change? If so was it for the worst or for the better?

**Thanks to: **rosemariontyler08 and Ano170 for reviewing! Cullen of the night and Ano170 for ideas and support!

**Chapter 1**

**Stories**

**16 years later….**

"Give me it back!" Claire screamed at the top of her voice as she chased her little brother around the living room.

"Who's Jordan?" Max teased his sister as he ran around the room as if it was a matter of life and death. Well actually… if he stole Claire's diary, it kind of was! Molly just sighed to herself as she returned to her book. She couldn't be bothered to stop them fighting again besides her mum should be through any minute.

Molly was 10 which meant she was the youngest but by Max and Claire's behaviour you would think twice! She loved all the stories her parents told her at night. She loved books but mostly ones that involved romance and sci-fi. She was more like her uncle than her parents really. She had long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. Max was 12 and loved to tease his sister. He also loved listening to stories that his parents told him. He didn't read much as he mostly spent his time playing football with his friends, playing computer games or watching T.V. He was more like his dad with brown, spiky hair. Well it was more messy than spiky! He had big brown eyes and a huge grin and was always in trouble. Claire was 15, 16 this year, so she was the oldest. She hates the stories that Max and Molly love. She loved them when she was little but she claims that she 'grew up'. She is so much like her mum. She has blonde hair that comes to a stop just past her shoulders, big brown eyes that could melt even a Dalek's heart if they had one and her smile could light up an entire city!

Max was laughing as he ran around for the 6th lap until he felt the diary being snatched from his hands. It was his mother. He was in so much trouble!

"How many times have I told you not to tease your sister? God you're so like you're dad!" his mother spoke as she handed Claire her diary.

"Sorry mummy," Max looked up at his mum giving her wide puppy dog eyes.

"Mummy? Can we hear one of your stories again?" asked Molly.

Claire sighed as her mother replied, "Sure sweetheart." And they all sat down on the couch.

"Which one do you want hear?"

"Can we hear the one about how the girl came back and help save the universe?" Max replied

"Okay," his mother replied. She hated telling that story but they loved and she loved their faces when she told them how the girl finally came back.

As she told the story Molly and Max's expression changed but Claire just sat there with her face looking blank. They knew this story by heart but they couldn't help but be surprised when Donna survived, how she got stuck in that stupid universe again and how everyone left their dad. Wait a minute….she didn't just mention everyone's names did she?

"Wait! You mean that's real?" Molly asked with confusion and excitement in her eyes.

"Of course not, how can that be real? It's just to make it sound more exciting," Claire replied.

"Did you have to ruin the fun Claire?" Max half asked half whined.

Her mother wasn't too happy with her but before either one of them could speak the door opened. A man with brown, messy hair walked in.

"Daddy!" Molly shrieked.

"Molly," he replied as he lifted up his daughter.

When he put her back down he walked over to his wife and gave her a quick peck.

"So what was the big emergency?" she asked.

"A weevil got out," he replied in a whisper.

"That's it?"

"Yup," popping the 'p' like he always does.

As they continued their discussion, Claire went back to her room.

Like her mother, her room was a pig sty! She grabbed a blue, leather book that was lying on her desk beside her laptop and flipped through the pages.

She was in her mum's room when she found it. She was only looking for some make up for a school dance. She looked inside and she realised that it was her mum's diary. But that's not why she took it and it was completely full so she thought her mum never used it. She took it because she read one page of it and it matched one of the stories she told her. When she found the page she was looking for, she skimmed through it. It matched. That was when she realised that her parents aren't telling her everything they should be….

**A/N: Hope you liked it! If it's not updated later today I'm not sure when I'll get round to it because I'm busy all week after school for different reasons and on Friday and Saturday I am away on a school trip and don't aske about being on a scholl trip on Saturday. There is only 30 of us going out of the whole school so… any way hope you liked it! :D**


	2. Memories

**A/N: Hello! It's me again! I am so sorry that I haven't updated but my laptop broke! Good news, I will be getting my own laptop for my birthday therefore I will be on a lot more! I am away on holiday for a few weeks during the summer therefore there will be same gaps! Enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or BBC news. **

**Chapter 2**

**Memories **

_I walked through the TARDIS doors and she welcomed me with a load hum. It felt so good to be home. The Doctor started calling for Lady Christina. I assumed that was his new companion. A young lady with black hair that stopped past her shoulders, a thick fringe and wore a black leather jacket and black jeans entered the console room. _

"_What did I miss? I kind of got lost in the TARDIS," the woman asked._

_The Doctor tried to contain his laughter as Christina gave him a very angry glare. He explained to her what happened and who I was and as he told the story, I could see his eyes turning watery but I could not contain my tears and fell freely from my eyes as Christina said that she was sorry for my loss. _

_We stayed on Earth with everybody for a while to celebrate. After a couple of hours we left but we stayed in the time vortex. Christina stayed on Earth but promised to stay in touch._

"Claire?" a voice came from outside her door.

"Hmmm?" she replied, still reading the diary.

"You haven't seen a blue leather diary have you?" Claire's thoughts were finally broke as the voice was her mothers. She sounded as if she was implying that Claire took it. Claire started to panic, if her mother found out that she had took the diary, she would be grounded for a year. If her mother found out that she _read _the diary…who knows what she would do to her! Grounded? No, that wasn't strict enough. Boarding school? Her mother wouldn't be able to cope with that. It might be time to find to out…

"No," she replied as she closed the book and hid it under her duvet.

"Claire, I know your lying. Let me in."

Claire sighed, got up and opened the door.

"Look I haven't got it!" Claire defended herself and put up her hands to show she didn't have it.

Rose stood in the doorway staring at her daughter. Something blue under Claire's duvet caught Rose's eye. She walked into the room and picked it up.

"Have you read this?" she asked but Claire just stared at the floor.

"Have you read this?" Rose asked again as the anger rose in her voice.

"Yes," Claire whispered.

Rose sat on the bed behind her and Claire joined her. Rose placed her head in her hands. What was she going to do? There was a chance that she might not have read enough to know about her father.

Rose lifted her head but did not dare to look at her daughter.

"How much have you read?"

"I…" Claire started to begin but was cut off by her father rushing into her room.

"You have to come and see this." The Doctor had a look of panic across his face.

They all rushed to the living room where BBC news was on the television.

"There are 26 planets in the sky for the second time! This is no doubt, caused by the same person it was 18 years ago." There was footage of the incident 18 years ago behind the news reporter.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" Rose asked with tears falling down her cheeks as she stared at the TV screen.

The Doctor pulled her into a tight embrace while he whispered in her hair, "I don't know."

"But it can't be him. It just can't be! He died in my arms! Even if somehow he survived, he wouldn't do this!"

**A/N: Hey! Hoped you liked it! :D Sorry it's a bit short! Please press the button! (8) Push the button and let me know just what you think and I can improve *starts randomly dancing* Sugarbabes!**


	3. Jessica?

**A/N: Hey! I am sooooooooo sorry about the delay! 1st my laptop broke AGAIN! 2nd We got 2 new ones and one was for me for my birthday but it broke after 2 days becuase the 'operating system could not be found'! 3rd I was busy for the 1st week of holidays, then away to Portugal then had 2 days to pack and buy things i needed to go to Mexico with the guides and gd news! I never got Swine Flu! lol! By the time i got back i found out that this computer does not have word or microsoft! I could not activate the trial but i foun WordPad. This does not have spelling check so please forgive me for mistakes! Thanks for all the reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S if anybody reading this was at Our Cabana in Mexico between 23rd - 30th July this summer, let me know! Guias Mexico! Nuestra Cabana! Ticalli!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

**Jessica?**

_"But it just can't be!"_

As Jackie Tyler strolled into her small, old-fashined living room with a cup of tea in her hand, the television was on BBC news. Jackie and her husband, Pete had lived in a Mansion in London but had moved into a small cottoge in the country side 6 years ago. Their daughter, Rose, and their son-in-law, the Doctor, had decided to settle down with their daughter, Claire, Jackie and Pete offered them to stay in the mansion until they found their own place. When Jackie and Pete decided to move, they offered them the mansion and they accepted as Rose had givin birth to two more children and Jackies younger son had moved out to attend Collage. Jackie stared at the screen, completely shocked at the news report. She hadn't even noticed that she had dropped the cup when she ran to the phone and dialed a number.

Pete rushed through when he heard the smash and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Jackie was waiting for an answer as she pointed at the T.V screen. Pete stared at the screen, just as shocked as Jackie was.

Back at Rose Smith's home, the phone began to ring. Rose was too busy sobbing into the Doctors suit as he held her, to answer the phone. Claire, finally deciding that nobody else was going to, crossed the room and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Claire? Sweetheart, it's your granny, is your mum there?" Jackie asked.

"Yea, I'll just get her."

Claire crossed the room and handed the phone to her mother who was finally able to stop crying.

"Hello?" Rose asked.

"Rose, have you seen the news?" Jackie asked in a worried tone.

"Yea, I'm watching it just now."

"But I thought you said-"

"I know but...." Rose had cut Jackie off but she couldnt think of what to say.

Alex was aboard the crucible, staring at a wall, thinking, hoping that the Children of Time could stop him. He broke out of his thoughts when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"C'me on, cheer up. Just think, Alex. You could help us and enjoy the destruction we are causing or sulk and just hate this even more." The Master was doing his best to get Alex on their side but it wasn't working. He just wanted to be with his sister, on earth, having fun with his extended family and not having to worry about the Daleks. He would figure something out, eventually.

"Well, if you're going be like that then......you won't get to see our little suprise we have for you,"

Alex's brow furrowed.

_'What could it be?' _he thought.

"Okay, time to come out now," the Master called, looking towards a door.

Suddenly a woman, aged 40, walked into the room. She was exactly like Rose except she had dark, brown hair.

"Jesscia?" Alex was staring at her in disbelief. "But you're......."

"Remember that little bit of Vortex energy the duplicate extracted from Rose? Well, there was still a little left. But she has no body. It's just an image. Like a projection. We couldn't save her body."

"But why did you do this?"

"Because we have a little plan for Rose,"

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! What shall happen? What is the plan? Hmmmm? Hopefully shall update on Tuesday. Also sorry for mistakes, no spell checker! Sorry its short! It'll be longer next time!**


	4. The Girl in the Mirror

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Plot bunnies stole my IPod! Also, I have millions of ideas for the ending middle but the start! Nothing!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Girl in the Mirror**

Rose and Claire were sat on Claire's bed, both unsure of what to say.  
The Doctor was "explaining" to Molly and Max what was happening when really, he was lying through his teeth.  
"I know what you're wondering, I did read all of it. I even read the part about my father," Claire finally found the courage to speak but she still couldn't look at her mother.  
Rose turned to her daughter and replied, "Sweetheart, I am so sorry I never told you. I knew that if I told you that you weren't The Doctor's then-"

"The Doctor's?" Claire asked, cutting off her mum.

"It's your father's name. He only uses John Smith when he is on Earth and he can't use his real name. Well, when I said real name I didn't actually mean _real _name, only I know that," Claire looked at her mother with a very confused look on her face. "Time Lord's only tell someone their name if they are married. Of course, that's not including their parent's. Anyway, I was scared encase you might ask to see your real father. I knew that I couldn't lie because, if I said he was dead, you might get upset. If I told you that you just weren't aloud, you might run off to try and find him. I did have some friends that were upset even though they never met their dad or they ran off to find him. But I also did it for your father. I thought you might have the same reaction has some of my friends and stop thinking he was still your dad. And I know it would break both his hearts if you stopped treating him like a dad 'cause he already feels bad enough about the duplicate situation." Rose took hold of her daughter's hand and gave a small squeeze.

Before Claire had a chance to reply, Rose's phone began to ring. Rose quickly retrieved the phone from the front pocket of her jeans and answered it. She stood up and mouthed to Claire "one minute" with a smile before turning to leave.

"Hello?" Rose answered as she made her way to her bedroom.

"Hey, Rose," A young woman replied. It was Martha. "We are all at Torchwood, obviously Jack's lot are at Torchwood in Cardiff. Are you able to come down?"

"I don't know. Claire has found out about everything, even about her dad and we are trying to convince Max and Molly, that this is all just a prank," Rose replied.

She was in her bedroom, sitting on her double bed, staring at her reflection in her large mirror that was almost the same length as the wall it was on. The reflection started to move. It grinned wickedly at her while just sat there, staring at it, watching it. It rose from the bed and spoke, "Hey, Rose. Did you miss me?" The reflection had an evil glint in its eyes and a wicked tone in her voice.

"Rose? Rose, are you there?" Martha asked, getting a bit worried.

"Yea," Rose replied, finally broken out of her thoughts, "I have to go."

Rose hung up the phone, ignoring all of Martha's protests.

"Long time, no see, sis."

"Jessica?" Rose asked warily. She also rose from the bed and walked towards the mirror. "But....How? You died,"

"So did Alex. Although, he seems to be on your side," Jessica replied.

"So how are you both alive?"

" They managed to extract some of the Vortex energy from one of your blood samples at Torchwood. I think you can tell what happened next. Unfortunately, they couldn't save my body, considering it was burnt to ashes and they were on a limited amount of Bad Wolf,"

" But how? The Doctor took bad wolf out of me and who's they?"

"Well there was still a little bit of Bad Wolf left. And they as in The duplicate and the Master. I would like to say Alex as well, but he protested. Again."

"What are you doing here?"

"This," Jessica moved her hand across Rose's face.

It was so fast. She couldn't feel anything. She was at one side of the mirror, and now at the other. Just like the Angels, she just appeared at the other side of the mirror, staring out onto her bedroom. "What did you do?" Rose asked, banging on the mirror.

"Simple. I just used that little bit of Bad Wolf in me to connect to your little bit of Bad Wolf and made our minds switch but you can't control Bad Wolf, therefore you can't get out. Well, that's the simple way of putting it. If you want I could explain it properly to you?"

"Jessica, Let me out if here!" Rose screamed.

"Sorry, sis. Can't do that. Bye," Jessica waved before leaving Rose trapped in the mirror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was sat there, watching more security footage (The Doctor decided that they should have camara's in certen places just in case any alien comes crashing through a windo or a door), as his sister betrayed both him and Rose.

_How could she? _He thought, _How could she do this?_

**A/N: Mwhahahaha! What will happen to Rose? Will the Doctor realise it's Jessica? Hmm.....**

**No updates for a while! Sorry! Might fit one or two on the weekend but none today or during the week! Sorry!**

**Liked it? Hated it? Please review!**


End file.
